


An Apphole a Day [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/ No Sex, Pillow Talk, Drabble,Talking About Sex, Apple-The Fruit,Sibling Incest, Brothers In LoveWORDS: 127 - DrabbleSUMMARY: (Not Season Specific)Post sex pillow talk. Dean says something and Sam hears something else. It's cute and completely Dean and Sam wincest.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	An Apphole a Day [Drabble]

Dean smiles, "I ate an apple today."

"I know and it was _INCREDIBLE_!" Sam still has a sexed out look on his face as he cuddles against his brother.

Dean shakes his head. "I said APPLE Ron Jeremy. Not ASSHOLE."

Sam's still smiling because he can't stop thinking about what Dean did to him and how it made him feel. Of course he's also happy his brother's eating healthier. "Both are things you rarely do." Sam gets chills thinking about Dean's tongue on his body. He sighs contentedly, "One's way more _awesome_ than the other!" He kisses Dean's chest.

Dean rolls his eyes and smiles as he kisses the top of Sammy's head. "We'll buy more apples then."

Sam says sarcastically, "You can eat them in bed."

♡~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
